An Ongoing Friendship
by Lux-Nero
Summary: First FFCC and romance fic...And I finally updated! Two kids meet while young, tensions high between the tribes they belong to. After being separated, the two meet once more. Is there something more than friendship? Currently on haitius.
1. Prologue: Eight Years Ago

Vyser: My first Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles and romance fan fiction. I hope this is good. Here are the character's descriptions.

Kane – Clavat, Male Natural. Age: 15. A fun loving guy, sometimes hotheaded, but has a calm attitude. Favorite food: Fish.

Alicia – Selkie, Female, Wolfie. Age: 15. Has tomboyish attitude, has a hidden soft side. And cares about others. Favorite food: Cherry clusters.

Sirius – Yuke, Male, Black Mage. Age: 17. The wise guy of the group, though wise, he has a tendency of not knowing when to shut up. Favorite Food: Star Carrots.

Violet – Clavat, Female Dark Coat. Age: 14. The peacemaker, always reading novels about love, and tries to get many people together. Favorite Food: Striped Apples.

I have one more character, but he's an original character and well, I don't want to ruin the surprise. I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles.

Prologue: Eight Years Ago 

Tipa. A calm and small town. Mostly filled with Clavats and Yukes, but some of the other two tribes resided in the town, much tension between Clavats and Selkies. Mist surrounds the town, but is blocked off by the crystal's power. It's mid afternoon; we find a lone Clavat boy at the age of seven and light blonde hair playing by himself with a ball. His father is one of the caravaners that went out in search of Myrrh.

"I wish dad was here," Said the boy as he accidentally kicks the ball he's playing with.

The ball went rolling with the boy slowly chasing it. Meanwhile, a Selkie girl also age seven with long dark hair that seemed blue, was sitting on the ground near the old house where no one lived. She was drawing in the dirt with her fingers when suddenly; a ball comes rolling up to her. She looks at the ball, then sees a small boy walk up behind the ball.

"This yours?" Asked the Selkie girl as she lifted the ball.

"Thanks," Said the Clavat boy as the girl handed him the ball and watched the girl draw in the dirt. "What are you drawing?"

"A flower," Said the girl as she lifted her hands and on the ground was a picture of a small flower.

"That's very nice," Said the boy, "My name's Kane, what's yours?"

"My parents call me Alicia," Said Alicia, "But my friends call me Ali."

"You want to play?" Asked Kane as Alicia rose to her feet.

"Sure," Said Alicia with a smile.

An hour passed, the two had fun passing the ball to each other. Soon, the two kids had to head back to home. Kane was happy that night. He met Alicia almost everyday of the week. It was Friday after Kane played with Alicia, they were both truly friends. Later that night at Kane's house.

"So Kane, what'd you do today?" Asked Kane's mother.

"I made a new friend today," Said Kane.

"That's great, who's this new of yours?" Asked Kane's mother as she sat down.

"Her name is Alicia," Said Kane as he began describing his new friend to his mom.

After Kane was done describing, Kane's mom looked shocked.

"What's wrong mom?" Asked Kane, as his mom looked a little mad.

"She's a Selkie," Said Kane's mom, "I've seen her with her parents in town."

"So what's the problem?" Asked Kane as his mom sighed.

"Kane, Selkies are not to be trusted," Said Kane's mom. "Us Clavats have had a long time rivalry with Selkies."

"But why?" Asked Kane.

"There was a war many years ago," Said Kane's mom, "And although I don't know about all of the war, my parents told me that the Selkies betrayed the Clavats."

"That doesn't mean that all Selkies are bad," Said Kane.

"I don't want you to see her again," Said Kane's mom.

"But mom," Started Kane.

"That's enough, go to bed!" Yelled Kane's mom as Kane did as he was told.

The next day, Kane was walking around town. He didn't want to see Alicia, cause he didn't want to get yelled at again. Kane knew only one place where he could be. Kane walked near the cliff that pointed out towards the ocean, there was a bush that he walked into and appeared on the other side. There was a small ledge beneath the cliff, Kane sat down and watched the water as it crashed up against the bottom part of the cliff. Kane just sat there when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, he turns and sees that Alicia is standing there.

"Hello Kane," Said Alicia as she sat down next to Kane.

"Hey, Ali," Said Kane with sadness in his voice.

"We won't be able to be friends anymore," Said Alicia.

"I know, and it's been too short," Said Kane.

"When my Dad found out," Said Alicia, "He was mad, and is saying that we're leaving this town tomorrow."

"I have something for you," Said Kane as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a blue leather bracelet. "My family are born Tailors, and I managed to get this, I was going to give it to you, but then my mom found out who I was friends with."

"Thank you Kane," Said Alicia as Kane handed her the bracelet.

The two friends looked onto the ocean's view; soon the two had to head home. The next day came; Alicia's family had been given a crystal shard to help them get to the new town they were heading and they would be traveling by wagon. Alicia was in the back of the wagon watching as she and her family was leaving town. She suddenly sees Kane, pops out of the bushes near the town entrance and waves to her, she waves back. Soon the two were too far to see each other.

Vyser: Tell me if that was good. Remember this is my first FFCC and romance fiction. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: The Caravan Begins

Vyser: Thanks for the reviews. So here's the first chapter. I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, so sit back and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 1: The Caravan Begins 

The sun was rising on the town of Tipa. As the light began to reach every corner, the town's population was awakening getting ready for their normal lives. The sunlight then shined through the window of a certain house and into the face of a 15 year old Clavat.

"Dang sun," Said the clavat as he rolled over and fell out of his bed, "Ow."

"Kane? Are you up yet?" Yelled a feminine voice from downstairs.

"Yeah mom, I'm up," Said Kane as he got up and began looking for some clean clothes.

Soon, Kane came down stairs wearing the traditional Clavat clothing, except the clothes had like an orange tint to it. His mom was fixing breakfast when Kane was coming down.

"Good morning Kane," Said Kane's Mom as Kane's younger brother and sister came down the stairs.

"When you going on the caravan Kane?" Asked Kane's brother (Vince).

"You just want to know so when I leave, you and Cecilia can sneak into my room," Said Kane as Vince and Cecilia were giving him the puppy eye look.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Cecilia as Kane sighed.

"Cause you two have always tried to get in my room, even when I'm in it," Said Kane, wondering when his two 6 year old siblings would grow up.

"Oh, Kane before your dad left for work, he left your stuff for the caravan near the door," Said Kane's mom as she set breakfast on the table.

After eating breakfast, Kane checked on what his dad left him. He found the sword and shield that his dad first used, some clothes, water, and much fish wrapped up. Kane packed up his stuff and headed out the door to the middle of Tipa, where his fellow caravaners should be waiting for him. As he reached the middle of Tipa where the crystal was, Kane noticed that there was a female clavat wearing a black coat with long brown hair, and there was a Yuke whose helmet had two horns on it and was wearing blue clothing.

"Hey there fellow caravaners," Said Kane as the other two members of the caravan turned towards him.

"You must be Kane, my name's Sirius," Said Sirius the Yuke as he extended his hand and Kane shook it.

"And I'm Violet good to meet you," Said Violet the female Clavat. "We already got the chalice and were just waiting for you to show up."

"This journey will be interesting, yet extremely dangerous," Said Sirius as the two clavats just looked a little nervous. "Sorry, I have a tendency of not knowing when to shut my yap."

"Let's go then," Said Kane as the three went to the entrance of Tipa where the wagon was waiting.

Soon the three were on the road, along the way they met another caravan made up of Lilties from Alfitaria. Sol Racht led them, and gave the new caravaners advice about caravans as well as introduces them to the moogle Stiltzkin. Soon the caravan left and came up to a fork in the road.

"Let's see," Said Sirius as he held up a map, "It says that to the left of here, there's a place called River Belle Path."

"And you're telling me this because?" Asked Kane.

"There's a myrrh tree there," Said Sirius, as he tugged the reigns of the caravan and turned left. "So we need the myrrh drop."

As soon as the caravan reached the place where the river path began, the trio of the caravan began to trek the rugged path. Violet was carrying the chalice; Kane and Sirius drew their weapons. Everything was calm for the first few minutes.

"Man, this is actually pretty easy," Said Violet as suddenly something is rustling in the bushes.

"I wouldn't speak so soon," Said Sirius as a red monster with spikes jumps out of the bushes. "It's a hedgehog pie!"

"I got it!" Yelled Kane as he charged at the hedgehog pie with his sword.

At the first stab, the weird monster dodged and began to move its arms up and down in a weird fashion.

"It's about to cast a spell!" Yelled Sirius as Kane dodged the fire attack from the monster.

"I'll get it this time!" Yelled Kane as he slashed on the hedgehog pie.

When the monster was slashed, it fell to the ground and a small red orb bounce once and rolled towards Sirius' feet. When Sirius lifted the orb and observed it a few minutes then nodded.

"Just as I thought, it's a magicide, a fire one at that," Said Sirius.

"Doesn't that allow the user to use magic?" Asked Violet.

"Yeah, I heard that there are many kinds," Said Kane.

"You guys mind hurrying up," Said Violet as Kane and Sirius noticed that they were near the edge of the chalice's barrier.

After the two guys caught up with Violet, the group kept on fighting many monsters that included hedgehog pies, mus and goblins. They sometimes were stuck at some gates, but when they defeated a nearby monster, the monster dropped a crescent shape key, which opened the gate. They even found some chests that contained some blueprints for equipment and accessories, along with artifacts and some bronze. Soon our group comes to a blue crystal, when suddenly the crystal on the chalice begins to glow.

"What's this?" Asked Violet as she set the chalice on near the blue crystal, suddenly the normally red crystal on the chalice is turned into blue. "Cool."

"The chalice's element changed," Said Sirius, "This allows us to pass through the certain miasma."

"Should we continue?" Asked Kane as the trio went through a small cave like structure.

When the group reaches the other end of the tunnel, they find a beautiful waterfall pouring into a small pond. On the other side where the caravaners came out of the cave, they could see the myrrh tree.

"This seems too easy," Said Sirius.

"And boring," Said Kane, "I thought a monster guards the myrrh trees."

"Don't jinx us," Said Violet as suddenly a huge shadow appears through the waterfall.

The shadow jumped out of the waterfall, revealing a huge mutant crab. Its shell was light red; it had one huge claw that had a mass of weapons that showed off that it had probably defeated many other caravans.

"Thanks, now we got this ugly crustacean to deal with!" Yelled Sirius as everyone readied themselves and the crab looked mad at Sirius' insult.

The crab began to charge at the smart mouthed Yuke, Sirius managed to jump out of the way at the last minute. When Sirius landed he was almost outside the barrier; the crab saw this and began to walk up slowly towards Sirius. Just as the crab was about to slam Sirius, Kane runs up behind the crab and starts slashing at its back. The crab simply turned around and slammed its huge claw onto Kane, who raised his shield at the last second. He was forced to lie on the ground; his sword was just an inch away from his hand. The crab was about to slam its claw on Kane again, until Violet dropped the chalice and slashed the crab's right eye, causing the crab to put its claw back over its eye. The crab then turned its sights on Violet and began to charge up an attack; suddenly a fireball hits the mutant crab's side, the crab found that Sirius was the source of the magic attack and used it's other claw to knock Sirius into Violet. Luckily the two were still inside the protective barrier, near the chalice, but weakened by the crab's attack. The crab began to walk slowly towards the two, when suddenly it yells in pain.

"What just happen?" Asked Violet as she and Sirius saw Kane crawl from underneath the crab, his sword covered with some gross looking organs.

"Kane stabbed the crab's underbelly," Said Sirius as he rubbed his helmet. "He must have been attacking the crab while he was down.

The crab was still standing, although it was weakened. Sirius stood next to the chalice while casting another fire spell, while Kane and Violet charged the crab and slashed at it. Soon the crab was down for the count and lied down dead.

"We did it!" Yelled Violet as she sniffed something in the air, "What's that smell?"

"Some of the crab guts landed on me," Said Kane as Sirius lifted the chalice.

"Let's just get the myrrh drop first," Said Sirius as Kane and Violet followed him to the myrrh tree to get the myrrh drop.

After the trio received the myrrh drop, the mail moogle appeared and gave the group their letters. Sirius got a letter from his dad, Violet got a letter from her mother, while Kane received a letter from his brother and sister. Apparently, they managed to get inside his room, Kane got a little upset and replied that everything would still be in one piece, or else pain would ensue. As soon as everyone sent their reply, they made their way back to the caravan and then set up camp for the night.

Vyser: Well, now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Keep up the reviews and good luck on your own fan fictions.


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting in the Mushrooms

Vyser: All right, I updated this story. I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, only the character that I created. Enjoy. Chapter 2: The Meeting in the Mushrooms 

We find the Caravan coming out of the miasma stream, each of them a little shaken from the experience.

"Well, that's something that sends chills," Said Kane as he poked his head from the caravan.

"Eventually, we'll have to go back through that stream on the way back," Said Sirius tugging on the reigns. "And we'll have to go through others as well."

"You certainly are a mood killer," Said Violet, "Where's the next Myrrh tree?"

"Kane, check the map would you?" Asked Sirius as Kane grabbed the map and opened it.

"The next tree is in the Mushroom Forest," Said Kane. "Just take the left in the fork in the road."

Soon the caravan reached the next area, when they reached the next entrance to the forest the group saw that there was another caravan parked near the entrance. They parked up far from the other caravan.

"Looks like we were beaten to the punch," Said Kane as the group exited the caravan.

"We still probably have a chance," Said Violet as they entered the forest with the chalice in hand.

"If we can't reach the tree in time, perhaps we could find some treasure," Said Sirius.

As the group trekked the path that passed the gigantic mushrooms, they fought against carrion worms, hell plants, as well as some monsters that they fought at the River Bell Path. The group stopped when they reached a tall ledge in front of the ledge was a strange patch of ground.

"Great directions Kane," Said Sirius who was holding the chalice.

"Well, since the monsters were concentrated near here," Said Kane as he stepped on the strange patch of ground. "I thought that maybe…"

Before Kane could finish, he was launched into the air by the ground underneath him. Violet and Sirius quickly got on the ground as soon as it was ready once more. As soon as they reached Kane, he smiled.

"I knew I was right!" Said Kane as Violet just sighed.

"Let's just hurry," Said Violet as the caravan quickly continued its journey.

The rest of the walk through the mushroom forest was boring, until the caravan was near a corner. Suddenly, from the other side of the corner, two guys run and bump into our heroes. When the group got a closer look of the two they realized that one was a selkie male while the other was a lility. In the lility's hands was a chalice that had only one drop of Myrrh in its contents.

"Well it looks like we're too late," Said Sirius.

"Listen our fellow caravan, if you value your lives," Said the lility, "Don't go down that path we just came.'

"Before we could get the myrrh, we were attacked by this strong weird monster," Said the Selkie with a smug look on his face, "We were lucky for we were the only ones who escaped in our caravan."

"You left your own caravan?" Asked Violet.

"And if we did?" Asked the lility. "One of our other member has a myrrh crystal and is probably still fighting."

"Before you leave, tell us," Said Sirius, "Did you collect the myrrh drop?"

"Of course not!" Yelled the Selkie, "The monster is huge and we didn't want to face it."

"Get out of here you cowards," Said Kane as the Lility and Selkie quickly ran off. "Good riddance."

"We should hurry, lest we be too late," Said Sirius as everyone in the caravan quickly ran where the Selkie and Lility came from.

As our favorite caravan walked to the area where the Selkie and Lility came from, they saw on the ground a motionless male Yuke. Sirius placed his feather like hand over the other Yuke's chest, after a few seconds Sirius lifted his head and shook his head. The group continued, as soon as they passed some mushrooms that looked like an arch, they saw a huge green beast with many eyes, tentacles and rows of ugly teeth. The caravan notices that the beast was fighting a Selkie girl with long dark blue hair, wearing a yellow skirt, and a blue top lined with white fur that showed the girl's midriff, at her wrists and ankles were bracelets made of white fur. Before the group could act, many tentacles shot from the ground and the attack hit the Selkie girl dead on. The monster was licking its teeth, and just as it was approaching the girl, who was on the ground, a fireball hits the monstrous beast.

"Take that you slimly Malboro," Said Sirius as all of the Malboro's eyes quickly saw that Sirius was the caster of the spell. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Let's just hurry before your insults make it angrier," Said Violet as she dodged a tentacle from the Malboro.

Violet was distracting the monster by slashing the beast's tentacles, Sirius was still casting a new spell that he acquired while in the forest, Thunder. A circle of quickly zaps the Malboro, surprisingly it only made the monster angrier. Kane managed to get the Selkie girl away from the monster's range.

"This thing is so tough," Said Violet as he was still slashing at the beast's tentacles.

Almost on cue, the monster leaned back, and breathed out a huge cloud of green breath, which Kane was able to dodge the bad breath, Sirius however wasn't so lucky. Sirius fell to his knee coughing.

"Violet, trade you!" Yelled Kane as he and Violet trade places on the battle.

The Malboro was about to use it's bad breath once more, when suddenly a huge black orb conceals it and crushes it. Kane and Violet quickly saw that Sirius was the one who cast the spell.

"Gravity," Said Sirius as Violet slashed and Kane charged as well.

As the swords pierced the Malboro at once, the monster cries in pain. Violet and Kane quickly get away from the monster before it fell to the ground dead. Sirius was using some healing items on himself. Sirius and Violet were the ones carrying the Selkie girl while Kane was holding the chalice. After acquiring the myrrh drop, the group decided to stay near the myrrh tree area until the next morning. Kane was looking through his supply pack that could be used to help with the Selkie girl's wounds, Sirius' magic could only do so much. Kane managed to find some bandages. While Violet was covering the Selkie girl's wounds in a tent that she made, Kane and Sirius were playing cards that Kane brought.

"You got any 7s?" Asked Sirius.

"Sorry, go fish," Said Kane as Sirius sighed and Violet appeared from the tent. "How's the girl Violet?"

"Her wounds are covered," Said Violet as she sat down. "Deal me in."

After playing a few more rounds, and eating dinner, the group falls to sleep. The next morning, when Kane woke up and rubbed his eyes, he saw the Selkie Girl standing up looking at the myrrh tree from within the chalice's barrier. After making sure he was proper, he gets up and approaches the girl.

"You shouldn't be up," Said Kane as the Selkie girl turned her head a little shocked.

"I suppose you guys saved me," Said the Selkie girl. "Thanks I guess."

"Well, you're welcome," Said Kane as he heard a small growl and looks around.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food?" Asked the Selkie girl as she covered her stomach.

"What would you like?" Asked Kane as he headed towards his supply pack.

"You wouldn't happen to have any cherry clusters?" Asked the girl as Kane was looking through the supplies.

"I've got one cluster left," Said Kane as he handed the Selkie the fruit cluster.

As Kane pulled back his hand, his index finger was caught in the girl's white fur bracelet. The fur bracelet was pulled off, and underneath it was a blue bracelet. The girl quickly saw this, and snatched the fur bracelet back.

"Thanks," Said the girl as she began to eat the cherry cluster.

"_That bracelet. Could this be who I think it is?_" Thought Kane as the others began to wake up.

Vyser: Well, here's the next chapter. I hoped that you all enjoyed it! Till next time, keep up the reviews!


	4. Chapter 3: The Marr’s Pass Thief

Vyser: All right, here's the next chapter. In this chapter my character will make his appearance. I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, just my character that will make an appearance.

**Chapter 3: The Marr's Pass Thief**

We find our caravan leaving the entrance of the mushroom forest, with the group is their new companion. The selkie girl was sitting in the back of the caravan, Violet was in the caravan reading a book she brought with her, and Kane and Sirius were in the front of the caravan with Sirius steering.

"Well, now where are we supposed to go?" Asked Kane, as he was relaxing.

"We'll first stop at Marr's Pass to get supplies," Said Sirius. "Kane, go ask the selkie girl if there is any where she needs to go, or if she wants to stay with our caravan."

"Sure," Said Kane as he walked through the caravan to the back.

"Yeah?" Asked the selkie girl as Kane sat next to her.

"Hey, do you need to go any place?" Asked Kane as the selkie girl sighed.

"After those cowards left me, I don't want to see them again," Said the Selkie girl.

"You're welcome to join our caravan, if you want," Suggested Kane.

"Well, where are you from?" Asked the selkie girl.

"Tipa, is where Sirius, Violet and I are from," Said Kane as the selkie girl looked surprised.

"Tipa," Said the selkie girl as she clenched her hands. "I'll think about it."

"All right, hey can we get your name at least?" Asked Kane as he stood up.

"You can call me Ali," Said Ali.

"Well Ali, I'm Kane," Said Kane as Ali looked surprised again.

"_Could this be the same Kane?_" Thought Ali.

Soon, the caravan reached Marr's Pass. They saw that the place was filled with shops. As the four were looking around, they didn't notice that there was a guy with spiky black hair, wearing gray shorts, a white shirt, and a black jacket.

"Cool, travelers," Whispered the black haired guy as he quickly ran towards the group.

As the guy quickly ran into the group they all fall down. The guy quickly grabs something from the ground and runs off.

"Well that was weird," Said Violet as everyone got up and dusted off their clothes.

"Hey, our gil is gone!" Yelled Sirius, as everyone looked shocked.

"That must have been the Marr's Pass Thief," Said Ali. "I've heard about him."

"So I take it that we're supposed to find this guy and get our gil back," Said Kane as everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, did anyone see where he went?"

Everyone looked embarrassed.

"The best thing to do is to split up to try to find the guy," Said Ali as everyone went separate ways.

As soon as the group was separated, we find the thief poking his head out of a nearby bush.

"They won't find me, the great Drake," Said Drake the thief as he walked near the entrance of Marr's Pass looking at the caravan that was parked there. "Well, it looks like I'll need to leave this place, and luck is on my side today."

Drake quickly looked around to see that no one was watching him. After checking to see that no one was there, Drake jumps into the caravan and hides himself under some blankets to make him look like he was a part of the caravan.

After an hour passed, our caravaners return to the entrance unsuccessful on their search.

"Well now what are we supposed to do?" Asked Ali as everyone returned to the caravan.

"We might as well leave, the thief is long gone by now," Said Sirius as everyone climbed into the caravan.

"Hey, what's our next destination?" Asked Violet as she sat down on a bench that was covered with a blanket and a low grunt was heard.

"Did you guys here that?" Asked Kane, as everyone shook his or her head no.

"Any way our next stop is at a place called the Mines of Cathuriges," Said Sirius as he looked through a map. "It looks like it'll take a couple of days to get their so we'll have to make camp along the way."

"Well we should get going," Said Kane as Ali sat down on the blanket covered bench and another soft groan was heard. "Okay I know I heard something that time."

"Are you going crazy or something?" Asked Violet.

"Can we go now?" Asked Ali as Sirius began to move the caravan.

The travel on the road was uneventful, but soon the sun was beginning to set. Sirius parked the caravan, and the group was beginning to set up camp. Meanwhile, in the caravan itself we see that the covered bench is moving.

"_Ow, my back!"_ Thought Drake as he threw off the blanket covering him. "_I must be getting close to the next town._"

Drake quickly popped his head out of the front of the caravan to see where he was. He saw that he was in a field with the sun setting. Just as he was about to sigh, he heard footsteps coming from the back of the caravan. Drake quickly jumped out of the caravan and slide under the caravan. His head was out enough for him to see who it was, but enough for him not to be seen. He could see that it was that selkie girl that he robbed along with those other three people, he was watching her raise one of the fur wristbands revealing a blue bracelet. Drake being a thief could tell that the bracelet had a good retail and sentimental value.

"He's from Tipa, he has the same name, could he be the same one?" Asked Ali towards her as she hid the bracelet once more and was beginning to sit on the ground.

Drake quickly hid his head under the caravan as Ali sat down.

"_That was close! Now, at this point I could try to steal the bracelet, but then I would be trapped here,_" Thought Drake. "_Maybe they have something that I can use."_

After the darkness of the night came, Drake carefully crawls from underneath caravan. As he looks towards a fire that was made he can see the ones called Kane and Sirius sleeping near it. Drake thinks that the girls of the group must be in the caravan. Drake as quiet as a mouse climbs into the caravan. As he is entering he sees a small blue crystal attached to a string.

"_Hey, it's a portable crystal, with this then I can travel without worry_," Thought Drake as he grabbed the crystal and put it around his neck.

After getting the crystal, Drake continues to enter the caravan. He sees the girls, Violet and Ali, sleeping and looks his target is Ali's bracelet. Drake was surprised that Ali was still wearing her bracelets while sleeping. Drake carefully removes the first wristband and then sees the blue bracelet. Just as he's sliding the blue bracelet off of Ali's hand, Ali's eyes opened and saw Drake. Drake also noticed that Ali was staring at him.

"Um, hello," Said Drake as he let go of the bracelet.

Ali yelled so loud that everyone in the camp then throws Drake out of the caravan. As Drake lands on the ground, he sees that Kane and Sirius are looking down on him.

"You're that thief!" Yelled Sirius.

"Give us our gil!" Yelled Kane as he and Sirius began to shake Drake up.

After getting their gil back, Kane and Sirius tie up Drake. Violet and Ali exit the caravan fully dressed, and the four look at Drake.

"So what should we do with him?" Asked Violet.

"We could leave him," Said Sirius.

"Maybe we should turn back to Marr's pass and turn him in, there might be a reward," Said Kane.

"He's got my portable crystal," Said Ali as she took the crystal back.

"Listen, there's no reason to do anything bad to me," Said Drake.

"And why should we listen to a thief?" Asked Sirius.

"Well, I'm good fighter, I can get information easily, and basically I can help," Explained Drake.

"Still not buying it," Said Ali.

"Ah come on," Said Drake as he was struggling to get free. "My skills could help you out greatly!"

"Well, how can we trust you?" Asked Kane.

"I pledge on my blood as a Selkie to be loyal," Answered Drake as he stood up.

"I thought you were a Clavat?" Asked Sirius, as Drake looked mad.

"Look! Okay I get that a lot, but just because I'm more muscular then most selkies around my age, doesn't mean I'm not one!" Yelled Drake.

"No need to erupt," Said Kane as everyone else was thinking.

"Maybe it would be good to have someone like him," Said Violet.

"Maybe, only if he promises to not steal anything from us," Said Ali.

"So what you say?" Asked Sirius towards Drake who was holding the ropes in his hands.

"How'd you get free?" Asked Kane as Drake smiled.

"I could have escaped at anytime," Answered Drake as he threw the rope on the ground. "And yes I promise to not steal anything from you guys."

"You only get one shot at this," Said Ali.

"All right, all right," Said Drake as he sat near the fire. "So can we get some sleep or what?"

Everyone shrugged and returned to where they were sleeping, all except Kane who was watching Drake.

"Relax you can trust me," Said Drake.

"I do trust you," Replied Kane, "I'm not the kind of person to hate."

"Well, its nice to meet some people who don't hate selkies," Said Drake as he lied down. "Catch you in the morning."

After Drake fell to sleep, Kane lied on the ground staring at the stars. Locked in a deep thought, Kane thinks on the future.

"_When this caravan began, we had three members,_" Thought Kane as his eyelids began to grow heavy. "_I wonder what will happen when we return home._" Kane then fell asleep dreaming of many things.

Vyser: Well, now I apologize for taking so long to update, I had this chapter on my laptop that had a broken battery. Anyway, review!


	5. Chapter 4: The Mines of Cathuriges

Vyser: Well now it appears that this is the next chapter that you all look forward to reading. Now, I don't own FFCC, only Drake. And now, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 4: The Mines of Cathuriges**

We find the caravan riding in the morning; Sirius was manning the reigns, Drake was sitting on top of the caravan so that way he couldn't get in trouble. Kane was polishing his sword, while Violet and Ali were reading a couple of books that Violet had brought with her.

"Are we there yet?" Drake asked with a big sigh following.

"No! And will you stop asking that?" Yelled Sirius.

"Never!" Replied Drake as he raised his fist in the air. "So, are we there yet?"

"Look, I'll tell you when we get there," Sirius stated.

"Those two are really funny to listen to sometimes," Said Kane as he finished polishing his sword and put it away. "What do you to think?"

"Well, its never a dull moment when those two are near," Ali replied.

"They've been arguing since this morning," Sighed Violet. "And it all started with a piece of fruit."

"So, are we there now?" Asked Drake with a sly grin appearing on his face.

"Yes! We are finally here!" Sirius yelled as he stopped the caravan.

"Finally," Said Drake as he jumped off the caravan and looked at the mines. "Nice, probably a lot of treasure in there."

"Don't count on it," Sirius replied as the others got out of the caravan. "These mines did used to be full of many weapon materials, but the Lilities excavated all the useful materials. Since then, the mine has been a haven for monsters."

"Sounds like a challenge," Stated Kane who was carrying the chalice.

"We still shouldn't get cocky," Ali replied.

"Let's get this over with quickly," Said Violet as the group began to walk into the mines.

The mines were old; an old track that had a wagon on it, light was able to make it into the mine thanks to the caged bombs that were swinging about trying to get free. Kane and Violet drew their swords, but Kane was the one carrying the chalice this time. Sirius had his club ready, while Ali was reading her racket. Drake however, didn't draw a weapon.

"Aren't you going to get your racket out?" Asked Ali as Drake got a slight grin.

"Sorry, but I don't have one," Drake answered as everyone sweat dropped.

"How could you not have a weapon?" Yelled Sirius as Drake shook his head.

"Who said I don't have a weapon?" Drake as he reached into the back of his jacket. "The main reason I don't have a racket is because I prefer to stand out."

Drake quickly took out a strange weapon; it was small four bladed weapon that was attached to an extremely long chain.

"I made this myself with some 'spare cash'," Explained Drake. "I call it a shurichain."

"Yeah, right, I'll be willing to bet you stole it," Sirius replied.

"Look we could stand here arguing, or we can get some myrrh," Stated Ali as everyone agreed and everyone began to walk through the mines.

"I still say you stole that," Said Sirius.

"Believe what you want," Drake replied as the two followed the others.

As the group progressed through the mine, they fought many orcs and some bombs. Drake showed them what his shurichain was able to do on the orc; he threw the weapon straight at his enemies and if the blades didn't finish off his opponent, the chain would wrap around the foe and he would reel him in and let the others finish him off.

"That is a very impressive weapon," Complemented Violet.

"Thanks, it is isn't it?" Drake asked as he wrapped the chain around his arm.

"Still think you stole it," Sirius replied.

"Drop it will you?" Asked Kane.

"You guys mind if we continue?" Ali asked as everyone proceeded through the cave.

After the demonstration of Drake's shurichain, the group was continuing traveling through the mines. A few times though they had to hold Drake back a couple times from going outside the barrier to get some of the treasure chests that were around. Soon they reached an area that was made up of girders and a track. There were still many orcs, and some of them were mage that kept on using different forms of magic.

"Dang, these guys are tough," Stated Kane as he dodged a fire attack.

"But, the things they carry are pretty rare," Drake said as he used his shurichain to grab one of the orc's staffs. "This will fetch a pretty gil."

"Can you think of anything else?" Asked Ali as she slammed her racket into a orc's head.

"Yes, I can think of other things," Drake answered as he dodged a orc's axe.

"This really isn't the time or the place to discuss this," Violet said as she blocked an attack with her shield.

"This is the last of them," Sirius declared as he finished off the last of the orcs with an ice spell he learned.

Soon, the group reached a huge room completely made of stone, in front of them was a huge gate that blocked their way. Drake went to look at the door, while the others were standing away.

"This is of nice quality, old, but still nice," Said Drake as he was analyzing the door.

"You see anyway of opening it?" Asked Violet as the doors began to open on their own.

"Wonder what opened it?" Ali asked as a really huge orc wielding a huge axe and hammer came charging out.

"I suppose that over grown warty orc would answer your question," Answered Sirius as the Orc King grunted in frustration.

"Does he always insult the huge monsters?" Asked Drake as everyone prepared for battle.

"As far as we know," Kane answered as the Orc King charged.

The Orc King's huge hammer was coming down upon the group, but luckily they managed to dodge the huge attack but they were split up. So the Orc king decided to take down the two group members that were away from the others. Kane and Ali, and unfortunately, the chalice was being held by Sirius.

"This is bad," Said Kane as the Orc King seemed to grin.

"Well, we might want to dodge," Replied Ali as the two dodged the Orc King's axe when it slammed into the ground.

"Guys, help would be appreciated," Kane commented as the Orc King began to raise its hammer to strike.

"Coming up!" Yelled Drake as he threw his shurichain and it wrapped around the handle of the hammer. "Yes what a great idea!"

"Not for long," Said Sirius as he was charging a spell and Drake was pulling the chain.

"And why is that?" Asked Drake as he was pulled into the air.

"And that's why," Sirius answered as everyone looked embarrassed as Drake was hanging onto the chain for life.

The Orc King ignored the fact that Drake was hanging on his weapon, because he was about to slam his hammer horizontally at Ali. Kane quickly pushed Ali from the attack and quickly raised his shield to block the attack. Still, when the force of the attack hit Kane's shield, he was sent flying into one of the cave walls. Ali quickly ran over to Kane, thankfully they were still in the chalice's protective barrier. Sirius managed to get the attention of the orc king away from Kane and Ali. But now Violet and Sirius were dodging the attacks. All the while Drake was still hanging on to the chain.

"Kane, why'd you do that?" Asked Ali with a few tears in her eyes.

"I always help my friends," Kane weakly answered.

The Orc king missed with his next axe attack towards Sirius and Violet. Drake however managed to unwrap his shurichain from the handle of the Orc king's hammer, but unfortunately he forgot that he was in the air. So he began to fall, but as he was falling he threw his shurichain once more, and this time his weapon managed to wrap around the Orc King's neck.

"Hey guys! I did it right this time!" Yelled Drake as he pulled hard on the chain.

The Orc King was trying to get the chain off around his neck, but the dumb thing was still holding its weapons.

"Guys, now's your chance to attack!" Drake yelled as the orc king continued to struggle to get free.

Kane was able to stand to his feet with Ali helping him up, Sirius was charging up for a spell, Violet, Kane and Ali charged with their weapons. And soon after many spells, slams, and slashes, the Orc King finally fell face first to the ground. Drake quickly got his shurichain from around the Orc King's neck. And walked towards the rest of the caravan.

"Well, all in all, I say that was good," Stated Drake as the body of the Orc King began to glow.

"Uh, Drake," Said Violet as everyone but Drake backed up.

"What?" Asked Drake as the Orc King exploded and sent Drake flying.

"Interesting," Sirius said as he scratched his chin.

"Ouch!" Yelled Drake as he crashed on the ground.

"You okay?" Asked Kane who was barely standing up.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Replied Drake who got help getting up thanks to Violet.

"Come on, let's get the myrrh drop," Said Violet as the group went to the myrrh tree that was behind the huge wooden gate.

After gaining the myrrh drop, the caravan decided to set up camp. Sirius was cooking some meat over a fire that he made, Drake was looking at all the stuff he managed to steal. Violet was cleaning her sword, and Kane and Ali were relaxing waiting for the food to get ready.

"Kane," Said Ali with a slight blush.

"Yeah, Ali?" Kane asked as he turned his head.

"Thanks for earlier," Answered Ali.

"No worries, I always help my friends," Replied Kane with a smile.

"Hey! Food's ready!" Yelled Sirius as everyone went to get something to eat.

After eating the girls went to sleep, Sirius and Drake were arguing about something insignificant. And Kane was lost deep in his thoughts.

"_Now, we can finally head home,_" Thought Kane as he hummed a little. _"Going home will be great._"

Vyser: Now the fourth chapter has been finished. I hope you all enjoyed it, review and take a guess what will happen when the caravaners return to Tipa. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 5: Returning to Tipa

Vyser: Well now, I'm back with the next chapter! If I did own FFOC, then I'd make another game where depending on which character you choose there would be a definite story line for each character. I do own Drake though, enjoy this chapter.

///// ------------------ ---------- / --------------- ---------- //

Chapter 5: Returning to Tipa 

// ----------- --------------- ////// ----------- ------------- //

We find our caravan just about to pass River Belle Path; Drake was on the roof of the caravan. Sirius was steering the caravan, Kane was sitting in the back, Violet sat next to Sirius up front, and Ali was sitting inside the caravan.

"So, this Tipa, was it?" Asked Drake before he yawned. "I've never been here before, so uh what's it like?"

"Well, it has a great view of the sea, the people are nice," Violet answered.

"But, a number of older Clavats despise Selkies," Sirius added as everyone glared at him. "I'm just saying, that maybe Ali and Drake should make themselves look like Clavats."

"You all mistook me for a Clavat the fist time we met," Replied Drake. "Sides, as long as we don't tell them what we are, then me and Ali are safe."

"Drake that doesn't sound like a good idea" Kane stated as he was looking through his backpack and pulled out a few clothes. "I've got more clothes, all you've got to do is put them on over your clothes."

"Now there's a good idea," Ali complimented as Kane handed her the clothes.

"Fine, they just better be good clothes," Gruffly said Drake as he took the clothes Kane held up.

///// --------------------- ------------------ ///// -------------- ------------- /////

Soon the caravan had reached Tipa. The town's people were cheering that the caravaners had returned with the chalice full of myrrh. Sirius brought the caravan into the town square, where the town elder, Roland, was awaiting for the chalice.

"Hail the caravaners," Roland stated as Kane, Violet, and Sirius jumped from the caravan. Kane held the chalice.

"Roland we're successful," Said Kane as a snoring noise was heard from on top of the caravan.

"What's that noise?" Roland asked as Sirius whacked the caravan and caused someone to fall off the top of the caravan.

"I'm up!" Announced Drake as he got up and dusted himself off. He was wearing a black jacket with white sleeves, black shorts and his hair was still the same.

"Whose this?" Roland asked as Drake yawned.

"His name's Drake," Answered Sirius. "During our travels, we found him, along with another Clavat, they had no where to go so we decided to take them with us."

"What kindness," Roland complimented as Ali came out dressed like Violet only her clothes were dark blue instead of black.

"And this is Ali," Introduced Violet as Ali bowed.

"These two can live in the extra house we have in town," Roland said as he coughed and remembered what he was doing before the introductions. "Anyway, tonight we start the ritual and celebrate."

///// ----------- ---------------- ///////// --------------- ------------------ ///

Kane had returned home and found that his room was totally trashed, thanks to Vince and Cecelia. His dad was still working, and mom was helping with the festivities for tonight. Kane did not really care where his two siblings were at the moment, Kane realized that they would be as far away from him as possible. Kane was just tossing cards into a nearby hat waiting for the night. A knock on the door caught Kane's attention. When Kane opened the door, Drake was there scratching his head.

"Drake, what's up?" Asked Kane as Drake grinned.

"Hey, Kane show me around town, I saw many pretty girls," Drake said with a plastered grin.

"You're the last person who would be like that," Kane stated.

"Hey, I just want to steal their hearts," Replied Drake. "And you don't really know me that well."

"Okay, I'll show you around," Kane said as he left the house after closing the door.

// ------------------- -------------- ///// -------------- --------------- ///

Kane showed Drake all of the stores, houses and the town square where the celebration was being held. Drake saw a lot of pretty girls so, he ditched Kane and went to introduce himself. Kane just sighed, and decided that he'd check out the cliff view he would watch as a child. When he reached the cliff he sat down and watched as the sun began to set, it was a beautiful sight. Kane heard footsteps behind him, turned and saw Ali standing near him.

"Kane, didn't expect you to be here," Ali said as she sat next to Kane.

"Well, this was a great place where I would go to before night when I was younger," Replied Kane as he looked at Ali. Through his eyes, Ali's features were greater. The light from the sun set gleamed on Ali's face, and her hair was shining. "Ali, there's a question I've been wanting you ask you since we met."

"Yes?" Asked Ali as she looked directly towards Kane.

"Did you once live here, Alicia?" Kane as Ali looked shocked.

"Yes, and you must be the Kane I met eight years ago," Said Alicia as she held up the blue bracelet that Kane gave her all those years ago. "I've kept this since then, and I've been thinking about to since. When I first heard your name, I thought you forgot about me."

"How could I forget such a friend like you?" Kane asked with a smile. "We should get to the festivities."

"Yeah, but you have to keep calling me Ali though," Requested Ali as Kane and Ali got up and headed towards the town square.

// ----------------- ----------------- ///// ----------------- ---------- /

After the ritual transferring the myrrh to the crystal, we find our caravaners doing many various things. Violet was introducing Ali to her friends in the town, Drake was getting his hands on as much food as he get. Sirius was reading a book on alchemy while listening to the music. And Kane was playing some games that were there. Kane after using some of his gil he notices Ali walking over to him.

"Hey Ali," Greeted Kane as he noticed that Ali's face was a little red.

"Kane, you want to uh," Ali tried to say as the music was getting louder.

"The music's nice, you want to dance?" Asked Kane, as Ali looked shocked.

"But, I only know how to dance like," Ali started when Kane knew what she was going to say.

"No problem, you just follow my lead, I may not be the best dancer, but I know the basics," Interrupted Kane as he and Ali went to dance.

Violet was bringing her friends to Drake who was drinking some fruit punch.

"And girls this is Drake," Introduced Violet as Drake noticed the girls.

"Why, hello," Drake greeted as the girls greeted back.

Sirius was shaking his head when he saw Drake with a majority of the females of the town.

"I don't know if I should be envious, or disgusted," Muttered Sirius as he returned to his book of alchemy.

//// ---------- -------------------- // ------------ ----------- /

Vyser: Well the next chapter has been completed, please review and tell me what you think so far. Till the next time!


	7. Chapter 6: Tensions Rise

Vyser: Hey everybody! I'm back with the long desired next chapter! Anyway, I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, however I do own Drake. Now on with the chapter!

// -------------- --------------- ///// ---------------- --------------- ///

**Chapter 6: Tensions Rise**

/// --------------- ----------------- //////// ----------- ------------------ ///////

One month had passed since the caravan had returned to Tipa, life was pretty boring for a while. Kane was working at his father's tailor shop; Ali (cia) and Drake were doing odd jobs around the village to earn some money. Sirius was working in a laboratory with his parents on alchemy, and Violet was writing about the adventures the caravan had. It was a bright sunny day before fall came to town, we find Kane walking around town watching as the leafs on the trees change color. As Kane reached the town square he saw Ali talking to one of the other teenage girls of the town.

"Hey Kane!" Greeted Ali as Kane walked over.

"Hello Ali," Kane replied as he thought for a second who the second girl was. "I'm sorry, but what was your name?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me, we haven't met each other," Said the girl. She had long blonde hair, and she was wearing an blue elegant dress. "I'm Silvia, the mayor's daughter."

"Really," Kane inquired.

"You've gone on quite a journey, I'd love to hear all about your adventure," Said Silvia as she wrapped her arms on Kane's right arm.

Kane's face was blushing a little, while Ali was getting a little mad.

"Kane, remember, we have to… uh, Drake," Ali said as she pulled Kane away from Silvia who was now fuming.

"_There's something different about that Ali, and I'll find out what it is_," Thought Silvia as she was walking back to her house.

/////// ------------------- -------------------- /////// ----------- -------------- //////

"Thanks for the save Ali," Kane thanked as the two continued to walk together.

"You're welcome Kane," Replied Ali as she spotted Drake laying in a tree branch near their house. "Hey Drake!"

"What?" Drake yelled back before he fell out of the tree and landed on his face.

"That must've hurt," Commented Kane as Drake stood up.

"No more comments from you two love birds," Drake teased as Kane and Ali realized that they were holding hands. With a quick blush on their faces, Kane and Ali quickly released hands. "So, what was so important that you two had to wake me up from my nap?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to do something," Answered Ali as Drake sighed really loud.

"Since you woke me up, no, I'm going to town to get something to eat," Drake replied as he left the two quickly.

"Now what?" Asked Kane when suddenly a huge splash of water soaked him and Ali.

"What the!" Ali yelled as the two turned to see Drake laughing with an empty bucket in his hands.

"That's for waking me up!" Shouted Drake before he ran away from the two.

"I'm going back to change my clothes," Kane said as he wiped some of the water off his face.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Agreed Ali as she headed towards her house.

//// ----------------- -------------- //// -------------------- ------------////

Night soon fell on the town, and a single light was shining from Ali's house from her room window. Ali was in her night garments writing in a journal that she kept since she was seven, a lit candle was lighting up her simple room. Soon Ali closed her journal and blew out the light and quickly went to bed. Out of the shadows of the night, an unknown female enters Ali's room when Ali was fully asleep; the female looked around the room for a few seconds. The female then spots Ali's journal grabs it, and quickly jumps out the window.

Morning soon came; a yell came from Ali's house. Seeing as how Drake also shared the same house, he quickly ran into Ali's room to see what was wrong. That was a bad move on Drake's part, he caught her about to change.

"Get out!" Yelled Ali as she threw Drake out of her room and slammed the door.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong," Drake muttered as he stood up and dusted himself off. Ali quickly came out of her room changed into her disguise clothes. "So what's with all the yelling before the show?"

"Did you take my journal?" Asked Ali as Drake raised his eyebrow.

"What journal?" Drake asked as Ali punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't play dumb, now where is it?" Commanded Ali as a knock on the door stopped Ali from punching Drake.

Drake sighed in relief as the two made their way to the door. Ali opened the door and saw that Kane was standing in the doorway breathing hard. Kane had his bag that had his supplies on.

"Kane, what's going on?" Asked Ali as Kane began to breathe normally.

"You guys have to pack immediately," Kane replied as he entered the house and closed the door.

"And why is the million gil question," Commented Drake.

"Some how, the villagers found out that Ali was a Selkie," Kane answered as Ali looked shocked.

"How did they find out?" Asked Ali as Drake quickly ran to his room and began to pack.

"Silvia found a book that had that information," Kane answered as Ali gasped.

"I wonder why she did that?" Asked Ali before she went to her room to pack.

Soon , Ali and Drake were packed. Kane told them that he was going to join them on the road because of he couldn't live in a town where some of the people discriminate by tribe. Ali brought up a good point why they couldn't leave.

"How are you two going to survive? I mean, I'll be okay because I've got a portable crystal that can allow me safe passage through the miasma," Ali stated as Drake grinned and searched his pockets.

"No worries, I've got these," Drake replied as he pulled out two portable crystals. "I also managed to get an extra chalice to get us through the miasma storms."

"Please tell me that you didn't steal those," Sighed Kane as Ali slapped her forehead.

"Of course not, first off, I found these crystals, second, this is a spare chalice that I found in the mayor's basement," Drake answered as Kane and Ali sighed loudly. "Now, did we pack some food?"

"I've got that covered," Replied Kane as Drake handed him a crystal.

"Now all we have to do is get out of here before," Ali started as a few whams on the door interrupted her. "Never mind."

"At least there's a back door," Said Drake as the trio quickly went to the back door and left the house, and then the village.

Kane before he left the village, left a note on his bed, which he was sure that one of his siblings would find when they invade his room. The note read:

_Dear Parents,_

_Probably by the time you read this note, I will have already left with Ali and Drake. We'll return when this town fully accepts others for who they are, not what tribe they are._

_From your son,_

_Kane_

/--------------- --------------------- ///// -------------------- ----------- /

Vyser: Next, chapter is the beginning of Kane's, Ali's, and Drake's own adventures. Review and maybe I'll continue. Till the next time.


	8. Chapter 7: A Start to a Separate Journey

Vyser: I'm back after a long time of not updating this story, so in advance I'm sorry. I've been busy, but I've got this chapter up now didn't I? I don't own FFCC, so let's get it on!

//// ----- --------- ---------- -------- ----- /// -------- ----- ------ -------- ----- //

Chapter 7: A Start to a Separate Journey 

// ------- ------- ------- ------- -------- // ------- ---------- --------- ---- /

A month had passed since Kane, Ali and Drake left Tipa and the trio managed to reach Mar's Pass and had been camping out of the town for a while. It was a beautiful fall day with the many leafs falling to the ground and we find Kane and Ali sitting inside the barrier of the crystal chalice. Drake was in Mar's Pass to get food and supplies for the group. The campsite was simple with a few tents and a pit for fires.

"I wonder what's happening in Tipa?" asked Kane as Ali looked towards him.

"Probably not even caring about us," Ali replied as she looked at the fire that was in front of her.

"Relax, it's not like they could know where we are now."

"But, Kane I feel bad that you had to leave as well."

"Don't feel bad, maybe we should go somewhere where we can relax."

"Like where?"

"Maybe the river nearby would be a good idea."

Just as Ali was about to answer, Drake ran into the camp with two bags of food. Drake was panting when he got into the campsite.

"What's wrong with you?" Kane asked.

"Shut up! We've got problems!" yelled Drake as he put the bags down on the ground.

"And that would be what now?" Ali asked as Drake sighed.

"I saw Sirius, Violet and some male Lility wearing a bucket on his head in Mar's Pass and they were looking for us!" yelled Drake as Kane and Ali stood up from their seats.

"Well as long as you didn't do something stupid like say hi to them, then we'll be able to get away without them noticing us," Kane said as Drake sweat dropped. "You did, didn't you?"

"Look that's in the past, what we need to do is get out of here immediately," replied Drake as Kane and Ali sighed.

"Well, where exactly are we supposed to go anyway?" Ali asked as everyone was packing his or her stuff.

"We'll go to the fields of Fum, they won't expect us to go there," answered Kane as everyone finished packing.

"Sounds good to me," Ali said as the three began leave the campsite.

A few hours later at the campsite, we find Violet, Sirius and the Lility were examining the campsite. The Lility was examining the smoldering fire, while Violet was carrying the chalice.

"They were definitely here, I'd say about at least two hours," said the Lility as he turned towards Violet and Sirius.

"What kind of Lility are you Josh?" Sirius asked as Josh the Lility growled.

"I may be new on the caravan, but I happen to be an experienced hunter, I can even tell the many footprints that they rushed to get out of here."

"So can you actually tell us where they're heading?" asked Violet as Josh grinned.

"I've got no clue! Thanks to that idiot Drake for saying hi, that we were able to find that they were here at least," Josh replied as Violet and Sirius sighed.

"Perfect, just perfect," commented Sirius.

/ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ -------- - //------ ------ ----- ------ ------- - //

Kane, Ali and Drake were at the river's edge where a boat would take them to the other side of the river. In the middle of the river was a huge crystal that protected that part of the river. Kane, Ali, and Drake had already reached the pier where the Lility who owned the boat. Drake was complaining with the Lility while Kane and Ali were sitting by the water's edge. Drake had finished compromising with the Lility and was walking towards Kane and Ali.

"Okay, I've managed to make a compromise with that cheap Lility," Drake said as Kane stood up.

"What was the original price?" asked Kane as Drake grinned.

"It doesn't matter now, all we got to do is find some ore for him at a volcano in the sea so he'll lower the price," Drake answered as Ali sighed.

"We could've easily afforded the price Drake," sighed Ali.

"So why don't we just pay him the full amount and get to Fum easier," Kane added as Drake laughed.

"Well we don't have that much gil, I kind of spent a great majority of it on cheese bread," replied Drake as Kane and Ali glared at him. "What? I like cheese bread."

"You're a moron!" Ali yelled as Drake backed down.

"Looks like we don't have a choice, so when do we leave?" asked Kane.

"The Lility needs to prepare his ship so we'll leave tomorrow morning, Drake answered. "So we get to relax for the rest of the day."

"That sounds like the smartest thing that you've said and done all day," replied Kane as he was searching his pack.

"You've guys don't mind I'm going to go soak my feet in this river," Ali said as she walked near one of trees near the river.

"And I promised that I'd help that Lility with his ship," added Drake as Kane pulled out a blanket.

"I guess I'll take a nap in the sun," Kane stated as he lied down and began to snooze.

/// ----- ------ -------- ------- -------- - /----- -------- ------- -------- --- //

A few hours later, Drake was cooking dinner while Ali was near the and Kane was walking towards her. The sun was falling into dusk.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" asked Kane as Ali turned towards Kane.

"I'd enjoy it," Ali answered as Kane sat down next to her.

"Beautiful night wouldn't you say?" questioned Kane as Ali looked at the water.

"…"

"Ali? Is anything wrong?"

"I just feel responsible for having you leave the village with us."

"I already told you, it's not your fault."

"I just feel guilty," replied Ali as tears started to form in her eyes. "Especially to a friend like you."

"There's no need for tears."

Kane then put his arm around Ali's shoulder; this shocked Ali as she turned to look straight into Kane's eyes.

"Kane?"

"Ali, many years ago, our friendship was cut short. Now that you're back, I don't plan on losing you so easily."

"Thanks Kane," replied Ali as she leaned her head against Kane's chest.

"Anytime Ali, anytime," Kane said.

Drake was watching the entire thing, he was sighing the entire time.

"_Kane is some lucky jerk, seems to me that those two have known each other for a long while,_" thought Drake as he checked on dinner. "_I wouldn't mind meeting a nice girl. Violet seems like a great girl. Why am I thinking about this now?"_

The dinner that he was working on was beginning to burn and smoke. Drake just panicked and took the food off the flame.

"Hello pain!" Drake yelled as Kane and Ali turned in time to see Drake drop dinner.

"You okay?" asked Kane as the two began to rise.

"Yeah, you guys just relax, I'll get dinner ready in a minute," Drake answered as Kane and Ali sat back down. "Great, now what to make for dinner?"

After dinner, Ali quickly went to sleep while Kane and Drake were near the fire that cooked dinner.

"Hey Kane, I got a question for ya," said Drake as Kane looked at him.

"Go ahead and ask," Kane replied.

"How do you know Ali, I know that you two have a connection somehow."

"Well, you see we were childhood friends a long time ago, we were separated and earlier we met."

"Ah, I see. Well, could give me some advice then?"

"On what?"

"You know what, forget it, I need to get some sleep. See ya in the a.m."

Drake quickly went into his futon and went to sleep, Kane just looked up into the stars. A few minutes later, Kane got into his futon and began to sleep.

/// ------ ------ ------- ------- --------- - //- ------ ------- ------ ----- -- ///

Vyser: Sorry for not updating for a while, I've just been so busy. Anyway, please review and wait for the next chapter. Catch y'all next time!


	9. Chapter 8: To the Top of Mt Kilinda!

Vyser: Wow! I updated faster this time! I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, I only own Drake. And now to on with the chapter!

/ ------ ------ ------- -------- ------- ---/// -------- ---------- -------- ------ ///

**Chapter 8: To the Top of Mt. Kilanda!**

/------- -------- -------- --- ------- ----/// -------- ---------- ------- ----- ///

The very next morning the group was off on the boat. The journey was smooth sailing. The lility was steering the ship while our group was doing their own thing. Ali was sitting on the edge of the boat watching the water that the boat sliced through. Kane was leaning up against the mast breathing in the cool crisp sea breeze, while Drake was no where to be found. Kane took a deep breath of the sea air and decided to walk around, eventually he walked towards Ali.

"This sea breeze can really calm a guy down," said Kane as Ali turned towards him and smiled.

"I just enjoy the view here," Ali replied as Kane sat down next to her.

"Now this is a life, sailing the sea, enjoying the air, this would probably be a good idea…if it weren't for the Miasma."

Ali just giggled at the comment, but then looked away from Kane and giggled some more.

"But it looks like some of us aren't used to the sea," said Ali as Kane turned to see Drake standing very loosely behind the two.

"I hate the sea," Drake moaned as he held his stomach. "I feel like I'm going to vomit any second!"

"Really?" asked Kane as he got a devious look on his face. "Follow my lead Ali."

Kane then stood up and began to sway back and forth. Ali then grinned, stood up next to Kane and then did the same as Kane.

"What's that supposed to…do?" Drake asked before he put both of his hands over his mouth.

Drake then ran over to the over side of the boat, and weird noises came from Drake after he put his head over the side. Kane and Ali were laughing as they sat down.

"Kane! You're horrible," said Ali as Kane grinned at her.

"Really? You went along with it, so you're just as guilty as I am," Kane replied as suddenly the sky began to darken. "Well that's odd."

"Maybe that's the reason," said Ali as she pointed directly where the boat was heading.

The boat was headed to a large volcanic island; the smoke from the top was the source for the dark sky. Drake, who was done vomiting, walked behind his two friends.

"Welcome to Mt. Kilanda," Drake said as Kane and Ali turned towards him. "This is where the ore is said to be."

"Interesting, so I take it you'll be finding it?" asked Ali, as Drake looked surprised.

"Why me?" Drake asked as Kane and Ali glared at him.

"Well you spent all of the gil we had for this trip," answered Kane as Drake sighed.

"Fine, then what are you two going to do?" Drake asked.

"This place actually looks very interesting, maybe explore," replied Kane as Ali looked at him.

"Wouldn't it be better if we looked for the ore together?" Ali suggested as Drake sighed with relief.

"I'd have to side with Ali's plan," said Drake.

"Okay, well, any idea as to where the ore might be?" Kane asked as the boat began to arrive at the mountain's base.

"The lility guy said that it'd be along the path to the top, or on the top," replied Drake as the boat was really near the base of the mountain. "Well we better get going."

The trio quickly put on their portable crystals before the disembarked from the ship. As soon as the trio set foot on the island, the extreme heat got to them. Kane was affected the most mainly because he was wearing heavy clothing.

"Man it's like an oven here!" Kane announced as he pulled on his shirt collar.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm wearing something light," said Ali as she combed her hand through her hair.

"Yes, well, you two better get your weapons out," Drake said as he got out his shurichain. "We've got a few monsters to face."

Kane and Ali nodded as they grabbed their weapons. Soon after the group began to scale the high mountain facing many Lava Ahrimans, a Lava Mu, and a lamia. Soon however there was a huge gap in the path, next to the path was a small lava pool with an urn next to it.

"Now what?" asked Ali as Kane looked at the urn.

"Let me test something," Kane said as he lifted the urn and quickly threw it into the pool of lava.

"What was the point of that?" asked Drake as a small rumbling occurred.

All of a sudden, a small platform covered the gap that was in the path. Kane grinned as he began to walk across it.

"Will that be enough of an answer?" Kane asked as Ali and Drake walked behind him.

After a few minutes of walking west, Drake spotted something that made him brighten up.

"A treasure chest!" yelled Drake as he ran towards the treasure chest. Kane and Ali just sweat dropped at the site and began to follow their companion.

"He can't seem to control himself," Ali commented as Kane grinned.

"And sometimes he makes you want to whack him in the head," laughed Kane before Ali screamed.

Kane turned around to see a huge beetle coming out of a lower attack position and Ali sitting on the ground holding her right leg that was bleeding on the right side of the shin.

"A Blazer Beetle!" Kane yelled as he jumped over Ali and used his sword to pierce the huge insect right between the eyes instantly killing it.

The Beetle then screech with its final breath as it fell to the ground. Kane then turned towards Ali and knelt next to her to see how serious the wound was.

"Ali are you okay?" asked Kane as he looked at the wound.

"It hurts!" Ali yelled as Kane tore off a piece of his sleeve and began to cover the wound with it. After Kane was done tying the ripped cloth around Ali's right

"I forgot the rest of the medical supplies on the boat, so this will have to do for now," said Kane as Ali looked at the now covered wound. "I just hope that it will hold."

"Did I just miss something?" Drake asked as Kane and Ali glared at him. "And was I the cause of it?"

"Yes!" yelled Ali as Kane took his glare away from Drake.

"Ali can you walk?" Kane asked as Drake walked slowly away.

"I think I can," replied Ali as she grabbed her racket and tried to get off the ground. But as she was almost at a standing position, Ali began to fall. Kane then managed to catch her. Ali's face was slightly tinted red because Kane had his arm around her waist.

"Maybe you should lean on me, until you feel you can walk easier," Kane suggested as Ali put her right arm around Kane's neck.

"I hate to interrupt, but wouldn't it be easier if I used the cure magicite I just found?" asked Drake as Kane and Ali glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

After applying the cure magicite on Ali, the trio was back on track. Once the trio almost reached the top of the mountain the saw a peculiar sight in front of them. It was a regular goblin carrying a huge sword.

"I wonder what's up with that goblin?" Ali asked as Drake was readying his shurichain.

"I don't care, but it'll be good practice for fighting," said Drake before he used his shurichain to catch the goblin by the wrist and pull it towards him. "Do it Kane!"

"Right!" Kane yelled as he slashed the goblin and Ali slammed her racket on the goblin's head.

"Well, that seemed pointless," commented Ali as the group continued onward.

After fighting many different monsters the group then reached three weird glowing orange light areas.

"Interesting, I wonder what these are for?" Drake asked as he stepped into the orange light and disappeared.

"Any chance we could leave him?" asked Ali as Kane laughed.

"As much as that would be good, we still need to find the ore," Kane replied as he and Ali entered into a separate orange light.

/// ------- ------- -------- ------ ------ //// -------- ------ ------ ----------- - ///

As soon as Kane and Ali entered the next area they immediately saw Drake looking around the area. It was a huge crevice made up of cooled off lava, with steam rising from the ground occasionally. All of a sudden, a huge quake caused the trio to jump.

"That doesn't bode well," said Kane as a huge hand slammed into the opposing side.

"What is that?" Ali asked as a huge being made up of iron appeared.

His entire body was covered with metal, and looked extremely muscular. On top of the giant's small hand was a weird horn. Suddenly, two huge sword-wielding goblins appeared beside the Iron Giant. The giant quickly stole one of the swords and quickly killed the goblin that had it. The second goblin rushed away as the Iron Giant raised his sword into the air.

"Aw crap," sighed Drake as the Iron Giant began to charge towards the trio.

/// ------ ------- ---------- ----- /// ------- -------- ------- -------- --- //

Vyser: Well now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but I need to prepare myself. The first trimester exams are coming up, but I'll be able to work on my stories once those are finished!


	10. Chapter 9: Ore and Trouble Brewing

Vyser: After many months of practicing and lying in a coffin underground, I've finally decided to update this story! So rather than get the banter around, I'll just say I don't own FFCC, I only own Drake as my own character. Without further delay, let's get this chapter going!

/-- -- -- -/ - -- -- --//

**Chapter 9: Ore and Trouble Brewing**

/- - ---- -- -/// -- -- -- --//

The fiery ground shook with each powerful step the huge Iron Giant took towards the trio. Then the unexpected happened, the Giant seemed to jump into air then brought its powerful sword down on the group who managed to jump out of the way at the last second. However the shockwave sent them to fall to the ground.

Kane just growled as he stood up quickly, that last attack had caused him to get separated from Ali and Drake. "Damn it Drake! If we get out of this I'm going to kick your butt!"

"Enough talking and more fighting!" Ali yelled as the Giant raised its might sword into the air once more.

Before the Giant could bring his sword down once more, Drake's shurichain quickly wrapped around it and with a powerful pull the chain wouldn't allow the giant to slam his sword. Ali and Kane turned to see Drake pull hard on the chain as not to allow the giant to attack. "I've got him! Get him before my arms fall off!"

With a quick nod, Kane and Ali charged towards the Iron Giant. Even though the armor was tough the attacks were getting through…that made the giant mad! With a quick pull, the giant managed to slam his sword into the ground in front of him sending a powerful shock that managed to send Ali and Kane flying off towards the side. And where was Drake when this happened?

"NOT AGAIN!" Drake screamed holding onto the chain while the iron giant swung the sword that still had the Shurichain on it.

Kane sighed loudly as the Giant lifted his sword from the ground. "If it weren't for the fact that the Giant is trying to kill us…it'd be pretty funny to watch Drake."

"Kane! Can you distract that giant for a few minutes?" Ali shouted from across the crater. In her hands, her racket was beginning to store energy.

Kane instantly knew what Ali was going to do, and with a quick jump to his feet, Kane began to charge towards the Giant. "You got it!"

'_Oh man…I'm going to be sick again!'_ Drake thought as he held the chain with one hand and covered his mouth with the other. Suddenly, the Giant stopped waving his sword around. '_Thank you Lord!'_

The reason why the giant stopped the swinging was because it was noticing that Kane was futilely trying to slash through his armor. A chuckle seemed to leave the Giant's hidden mouth as he raised his huge sword on the intent of slicing Kane in two. However before the Giant could bring down his sword onto Kane, a charge blast of white light slammed into the Giant's back causing it to accidentally throw its sword (along with Drake) to the edge of the crater. The sword managed to be stabbed into the hard rock. With a loud growl, the Giant spun around and glared at the cause of him throwing his weapon…Ali. Kane all the while was still slashing at the Giant's right leg while Drake…well let's just say that he's seen better days.

Drake wiped his mouth before he stood up and pulled his shurichain from the huge sword. "I swear that that is the last time that I do that crap!" Drake turned his head to see that the Giant was charging up electricity in its two mighty fists, and almost immediately Drake's eyes widened at the site. "OH CRAP! GUYS RUN!"

Kane and Ali looked confused and were about to ask why until the giant slammed his armored fists into the crater sending a powerful surge of electricity through the ground zapping Ali and Kane. Their screams filled the air above the crater as Drake watched them fall to the ground.

"Oh man…what a drag!" Drake sighed as the Giant reached for his second sword. "There's got to be something I can do!"

Drake panicked as the Giant slowly made his way towards the two down teens. His second sword seemed to gleam even through all of the smoke and steam that covered the island. The Giant raised his sword into the air aiming to slice and dice Kane and Ali into sushi, when suddenly a small flying rock collided with the Giant's head from the side. The Giant turned his thick head to see Drake tossing a rock in his left hand with his shurichain in the right.

"Come on you big piece of iron! Try facing a fighter that's still standing!" Drake challenged as the Iron Giant turned towards him and began to run towards Drake. Drake then ran towards the Iron Giant ready to give it his all! '_Only get one shot at this! So I better make this count!'_

They both ran towards each other while the Iron Giant began to swing his awesome sword wildly. Just as the Giant swung his sword, Drake jumped to the ground and slid underneath the slash and passed underneath the Giant's legs. As soon as he passed the legs he threw his shurichain that immediately wrapped around one of the giant's legs. '_Perfect aim!'_

The Giant turned to his right allowing the chain to go around his left leg, it was then that Drake ran in the opposite direction in order to get the chain to go around the Iron Giant's left leg. The Giant seemed to have some idea as to what Drake was trying to do, so in order to stop Drake, he slashed his sword around. Fortunately for Drake, he managed to see that coming and ducked to the ground to have the blade fly right above him.

"Thanks big guy!" Drake laughed pulling on the chain as hard as he could. "MOVE DAMN IT! MOVE!"

With a strong pull, Drake managed to get the Giant to fall forward making him drop his sword. Drake quickly ran over to Kane and lifted up his sword. "Let me borrow your sword for a while Kane!"

The Giant struggled to stand up; it was tough because of his huge weight. However, Drake quickly jumped onto the back of the huge monster with Kane's sword raised into the air, and with a powerful downward thrust, Drake forced the blade to pierce the back of the iron Giant's head. Miraculously the sword went through and the Giant just fell to the ground before it began groan in pain and then finally died. Drake pulled the sword out and wiped his brow of the sweat.

"SWEET! I TOTALLY ROCK!" Drake announced walking over to Kane and Ali. Drake knelt down to them as he scratched his chin. "Guess I better heal them."

"Ya think?" Kane asked scaring Drake a little.

// -- -- -- -- -/---- -- -- -- ///

After some healing, hitting, and some more healing, the trio continued onward through the crater arena to enter a fiery haven for the myrrh tree.

"Didn't expect a tree in this place," Ali commented while Drake was rummaging around the tree.

"Should we get the myrrh drop?" Kane asked as Drake jumped into the air.

Drake quickly jumped on the ground before he ran towards the other two with a huge black rock in his hands. "Ore! I found Ore!"

Kane just sighed in relief at the fact that now they could get out of Mount Kilinda. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get the heck out of here."

"Very well…" Drake chuckled before Kane kicked him in the shin. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Kane just sighed out loud. "For getting us into this mess!"

Ali just smirked as she began to walk to the same way the trio came in. "Last one to the boat has to sit on the bow!"

/- -- - -- -- // -- - -- -- - -/

Drake leaned over the side of the boat, making sickening noises, which could make anyone look away. Kane and Ali just laughed as they watched their friend. The captain of the boat had the ore right at his right side with a firm grip on the wheel and ore.

Kane shuffled some cards he had left on the boat before the scaling of MT. Kilinda. "I take it that our next destination is at the Fields of Fum…heard it's a great place to be during the summertime."

"I wonder if it'll be peaceful enough to stay there?" Ali questioned as Kane ceased his shuffling the deck of cards.

Kane just smiled and turned towards Ali. "You sound like you want to live there."

"Maybe I do," Ali replied before it hit her. "Oh, Kane…there was something I needed to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Isn't there some place you've wanted to live?"

Kane closed his eyes as his mind pondered this thought. Then a few seconds later he opened his eyes and looked directly at Ali with a smile on his face to reply. "A place where people are as kind as the scenery is beautiful. A place where peace isn't just a pipe dream."

"…"

"Ali?"

Ali just looked away over the sea, Kane could only guess at what his childhood friend was thinking. He was about to ask what was up until a disturbance sat in between them. "Hey guys!"

"Drake…I take it you're feeling better?" Ali asked as Kane laughed loudly in their ears.

"Yep! And once we reach dry land I'll feel like a thousand gils new!" Drake announced before he quickly ran to the side of the boat once more and made even more of the horrible noises.

Kane just had a droplet of sweat appear on the back of his head as he watched Drake begin to make disturbing noises once more. "Guess he's a little short of gil to be feeling well."

Ali just giggled at the timely joke. "Nice one!"

"Anyway…what were we talking about?" Kane asked as Ali looked away to blush.

Ali just looked away from Kane, and before she could reply to Kane the captain yelled out to the trio. "We'll be landing soon! And it'll be free this time."

"Thanks!"

/------ -- ------ ------ // --- --- - -//

The trio had embarked from the boat and was back on the road. Their spirits fully charged and ready for anything that was on their way…well almost anything. The fields they passed were a definite sign of where the trio was.

"To the left is a dungeon, and to the right is where the Fields of Fum are…" Drake pointed out as the trio looked at the fork in the road. "And I have no clue where the middle path takes us!"

Kane just walked towards the right path. "Come on, if we're going to choose from a town, a dungeon or the unknown…what would you pick?"

Drake just chuckled as he began to follow Kane and Ali. "Personally, I'd go to the dungeon to get a few treasure chests."

"And that's why you're not leading us Drake," Ali chuckled as the town of Fum came into view.

"Hey I got us across the river now didn't I?" Drake laughed sheepishly as the town sign was in front of them.

Soon the trio entered Fum; the huge Crystal gleamed in the sunlight, as did the fields filled with either vegetables or livestock. The people of the town looked peaceful as well and a calming breeze blew through the town.

Drake sniffed the air…apparently the nice breeze wasn't the only thing floating around. "Mmmmm! I smell me a restaurant! I'll be seeing you two love birds later!"

Drake just ran off as Kane and Ali growled loudly at the fleeing Selkie. "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

Everyone who was nearby turned his or her heads to see Kane and Ali blushing wildly and scratching the back of their heads. Kane finally managed to squeak out. "There's nothing to see here! Please return to what you were doing before!"

As the many groups of people walked away, two strangely dressed young men walked into town. The Selkie of the two had spiky black hair gently blowing in the wind while his gray camouflage clothes did the same. On his back was a strange racket that resembled a blue guitar. The other, a Litity, had long gray hair that wouldn't be long for a tall person; it reached down past his blue and gray like armor. On his back was a red spear that seemed to have a dragon molding on it.

The Selkie breathed in deeply as he stretched his arms and legs. "Finally we reached Fum! It's been a year since that incident in that overgrown mushroom patch but we've finally got a chance to get a new start." With a quick turn, he looked at his shorter friend. "What's the matter Seth? Don't tell me that you're still worrying about those people in the village?"

Seth, the Litity apparently was caring for he glared directly at the Selkie like he was going to kill the Selkie. "Zaku…of course I'm still thinking about the village! Our families are still there but they think that were nothing but cowards for leaving our dead caravaners in Mushroom forest!"

Zaku sighed out loud as he placed his arms behind his head. "I like to think of it as an opportunity. Now we're no longer chained to that village, we've got our own personal crystals, and we're able to do anything we want."

"Zaku…come closer," Seth sighed as Zaku leaned forward.

"Yeah Seth?"

WHAM!

Zaku stumbled backwards holding onto his head that now had a huge goose egg on it now. "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Seth slammed his lance into the ground twice with an angry look on his face. "For getting even stupider than I thought!"

Zaku just rubbed his head, but his eyes took a quick gaze around taking note of a familiar Selkie in the area. '_Hey isn't that…naw, it couldn't be…yet I've seen that long hair before.'_

"What the hell are you looking at Zaku?" Seth asked as he looked to see what Zaku was looking at. The next second Seth's lance fell to the ground as did his jaw at the sight he was beholding. "No…"

"Way," Zaku finished as Seth. "It has to be…"

"Alicia."

/- -- --- - --- /-- -- -- -- --- /

Vyser: I am so evil aren't I? First not updating in like forever, than leaving you all with a cliffhanger. Although, maybe I shouldn't be as evil and update sooner…if you review.


	11. Chapter 10: Return of Past Dolts

Vyser D: And now, another updated chapter.

// - -- - -- -- -/-- -- - -- -- - ///

**Chapter 10: Return of Past Dolts**

// -- -- - -- -- //- -- --- -- -//

"Ya sure it's Ali?" Zaku asked as he looked over the crowds.

"My eyes are the sharpest they've ever been," Seth replied as he began to walk through the crowds. "Maybe its time we say hello again."

Zaku just blinked a couple times before he followed his small companion. "I may not be the brightest of us all, but that's not the best idea."

Spinning on his heel, Seth turned towards his partner. "Well then Braniac, what do you propose we do then?"

"The selkie approach…we tail Ali and that guy she's with," Zaku replied while walking over to the side.

"Sounds good to me," Seth shrugged it off and began to follow Zaku in the shadows of the buildings.

"Huh?" Kane turned his head back just to see regular people walking behind him. "That's weird."

"Kane, don't tell me that you're hearing the weird voices again," Ali sighed as Kane just shook his head and continued to walk with Ali.

"I just got this weird feeling that we're being watched," Kane replied scratching the back of his head.

The warm breeze blew through the town sending the various smells through the air. Kane and Ali watched the farmers tend to the crops that were needed for the harvest. While they talked to the farmers, Zaku and Seth poked their heads from the tree to get a better look at their following targets. "Hey Zaku…doesn't that guy look familiar?"

"Which guy? The farmer?" Zaku questioned before receiving a punch to the head. "Dang it! What was that for?"

Seth pushed Zaku's head back into the tree as Kane and Ali turned around to see what the noise was about. "Shush! This was your idea, so I would think that you'd be in incognito."

"Well, sorry!" Zaku whispered as he adjusted his guitar like racket. "Anyway, what guy are you talking about?"

"The guy with Ali…didn't we meet him after we kind of deserted her?" Seth questioned as Zaku squinted his eyes at Kane.

"Oh yeah! Wasn't he with that Yuke and other Clavat?" Zaku asked as the two watched Ali and Kane walk away. "Okay, now we have to follow them."

"Just remember to keep your big yap shut this time," Seth warned as he raised his spear. "Or I'll put this where the sun don't shine."

"A closet?" Zaku asked as Seth smacked his forehead knowing he was stuck with this stupid guy for a while.

/--- -- -- --/-- -- - -- -- /

The small river flowed under the bridge as Kane and Ali sat on the edge of the bridge watching the leaves fall into the water. "What a calming place to be…reminds of the time at my other village."

"I may be pushing this…but, don't you miss your parents?" Kane asked as Ali rubbed her right arm.

"…"

"I'm sorry, I pushed the limit," Kane apologized as Ali shook her head.

"No…I do miss my parents sometimes, but if I had to go back," Ali clenched her hand thinking about something in particular. "I'd have to see those two once more…"

Kane raised an eyebrow, confused as to who Ali was referring to. "Your parents?"

"No…my old caravaners," Ali answered. "Zaku and Seth…you remember them from the Mushroom Forest right?"

"You mean those cowards who left you with the Malboro?" Kane asked as he watched Ali nod her reply. "It's not likely that you'll see those two again. And if we do and they give you a hard time…then we'll face them together."

"Thanks, but if I ever see them again, then I'll smack them both right in the eye," Ali said.

Zaku and Seth both gulped from behind the wall they hid behind. Zaku took a step back, trying to not make a sound. "This is bad Seth…really, really bad! We gotta get the heck out of here!"

"Shut up! As long as we don't get noticed by them, we should be alright," Seth replied as Zaku walked up to his friend.

"But what else are we supposed to do? I mean, should we leave this village since she's here?" Zaku questioned as he paced around worryingly. "Just when I thought I could find a new place to call home!"

Seth raised his spear before he smacked Zaku with the flat edge of the blade. As Zaku crouched to the ground holding his head in pain, Seth shook his head in disgust. "Listen to yourself! What are you a man? Or a frightened little Mu?"

"I'm a Selkie," Zaku replied as he held back some tears of pain. "But I don't like to fight…you should know this better than anyone."

"Yet why do I bother…" Seth sighed as he slapped his forehead.

"Excuse me…"

Zaku and Seth turned their heads towards the question to see Drake standing behind them with a few bags. "Yeah, I'm kind of looking for a couple of people. Ones a girl with long dark bluish hair and a guy with brown hair wearing a headband. You saw them?"

"Uh…yeah, right over there," Zaku pointed out as Drake snickered.

"Ah the love birds thrive," Drake chuckled as he walked over to the couple. "Thanks you two."

"Oh crud…this probably won't end well," Seth sighed slapping his forehead once more, this time leaving a mark.

Drake smirked as he quietly snuck up behind his two friends. Then without warning… "What a tender moment!" The sudden outburst form behind almost made Kane to fall into the water below, Drake just laughed as Ali grabbed Kane before he fell into the water. "Man! That never gets old!"

"Drake!" Kane yelled as he got back his hold on the bridge. "Where'd you come from?"

"Well, to be exact, from my parents, but more recently, I was at the nearby market and sold some of the extra ore I collected," Drake laughed as Ali and Kane sighed at the same time. "What?"

"Collected…or skinned off the top," Kane replied as Drake scratched the back of his head.

"So what if I did? I managed to get us some seed money and more cheese bread," Drake opened the bag he had and tossed a piece of cheese bread into his mouth and spoke with his mouth full. "I just love this cheese bread!"

"You could've at least asked us what we wanted to eat," Ali moaned as Drake began to walk back where he came from.

"Well, I've got plenty of gil left, more than enough to get your kinds of food," Drake offered as he lifted the huge bag of gil.

"You got all that from selling shards of ore?" Ali asked as Drake had an innocent look on his face.

"Well I sold more than just the ore…courtesy of the townsfolk," Drake answered as Kane and Ali sighed once more. "It's not like those people are going to miss those pants and shirts they left drying."

Zaku panicked as the three began heading their way. "They're getting closer!"

"Well run for it!" Seth ordered as he and Zaku began to run away from their hiding spots. Unfortunately, Seth kind of tripped over a rock sending him heading face first into the ground. "Dang it!"

"Seth! Are you okay?" Zaku asked as the footsteps started to get closer.

"You must be kidding me! You need to go on without me!" Zaku just nodded to his friend and began to speed off. "I was kidding!"

"You were? You should know I take things literally," Zaku said as Kane, Ali and Drake appeared behind the fallen Seth. "Uh, Seth…"

"Zaku just help me up!" Seth yelled as Zaku pointed towards the trio that was oblivious to Seth. "What?"

Zaku just stepped backwards. "A…Al…Ali!"

"Huh?" Ali turned her head towards Zaku and Seth. An eerie breeze blew across the ground as Seth and Zaku sheepishly laughed. "Oh, you two."

"Hey there Ali," Zaku and Seth said at the same time.

"Wait, I remember you two from the Mushroom Forest," Kane growled remembering how those two ran off.

Drake just took another piece of cheese bread and bit a piece off the bread while watching the confrontation. "_Its never dull with these guys around. Reminds me of soap operas. Mmmm…cheese bread rocks."_

"This was the last place to see you two cowards," Ali growled as Seth jumped to his feet.

"Wow…we were like thinking the almost exact same thing," Zaku chuckled as he sat on the ground. "We honestly weren't thinking at the time."

"You're darn right you weren't thinking!" Kane yelled as Seth stomped his foot onto the ground.

"Give us a break! We simply weren't ready for the caravan," Seth roared.

Ali just had a blank look replace her anger. "Wait what happened to the village?"

"No worries…we returned the chalice and actually got some of those portable crystals," Zaku answered as he took his guitar racket from his back and placed it on his lap. "So right now, we're kind of working on getting jobs as odd jobs. Well, Seth is, I'm just trying to become a musician."

Seth just blinked at his companion's detailed answer. "Yeah…what Zaku said? Anyway, we're really sorry for ditching you and leaving you for death. So we'll be taking our leave!"

As Seth tried to walk away, Ali grabbed his collar pulling him to the ground. Seth grinned with a dark sweat on his forehead. "I take it you're still mad about the subject."

"You better believe it," Ali stated as Zaku lifted his guitar into the air.

"If I may, I think I've got a way to make this score even without us losing any teeth or gaining black eyes," Zaku offered.

"Go on," Kane said as Zaku stood up.

"Well, since we were almost the cause of death(s), we could work for you guys for a year," Zaku offered as he strum a few chords on his guitar racket. "We'll even move to your other village."

Kane and Ali were silent, it was really apparent that Zaku struck more than the guitar strings. Seth stood up and walked next to Zaku and whispered into his ear. "Why don't you ever come up with good ideas like that in regular situations?"

"I only think like that when there's extreme danger in my future," Zaku replied quietly as Drake walked up to the two.

"So who exactly are you two?" Drake asked before he chewed on another piece of cheese bread.

"We're Zaku and Seth," Seth introduced as he took some of the cheese bread from the bag. "We were initially with Ali's caravan."

"Oh, yeah! I remember Ali mentioning about two spineless cowards," Drake said absently stated as Zaku and Seth lowered their heads. "I take it that is referring to you two."

"Ya think?" Seth growled while Kane and Ali began talking over the offer. "So did we kind of strike a chord over something important?"

"Let's just say, that their village is somewhat exclusive," Drake answered before taking yet another piece of cheese bread to chew on. "So now I think we're trying to find a new village to live in."

Kane and Ali walked over to the eating Drake. Kane was the first to speak. "So,

You'll help us for a year?"

"Even though its Zaku's words…I suppose I can't really say otherwise," Seth sighed as he stabbed his spear into the ground. "Either that or I see a severe beating in my immediate future."

"I still won't be able to forgive you two," Ali stated.

"We know…just trying," Zaku replied while playing a couple of notes. "So…what's the game plan?"

"We need jobs first," Kane answered before he looked to the sky. "This may be our new home…and we need to find a home to go to."

"Well, why don't you two look for jobs, and we three find a house?" Drake offered before Ali and Kane nodded and walked off.

After the two walked away into the town, Zaku leaned towards Drake and gained the courage to ask. "So… how long have those two been, what's the right term?"

"I think you're going for, 'how long have those two been together?' right Zaku?" Seth asked as Zaku chuckled.

"Ah, well, its somewhat touch and go," Drake said as a plan hatched into his head. "Unless…hey you two! How'd you like to start with your first job?"

"We have names you know," Zaku sighed as Drake scratched his chin.

"Right…Zeth and Saku right?" Drake stated confused.

"IT'S SETH!"

"I don't care what ya call me, just as long as it rhymes," Zaku chuckled while Seth stomped his feet into the ground.

"Whatever, anyway…here's your first job," Drake chuckled before he began to whisper to Zaku and Seth.

// -- - -- -- -/- - -- - -- /

Vyser D: Setting the stage…getting ready for the real show.


End file.
